Fire
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: The second part of "Stupid Smile"
1. Chapter 1

**My Life With James**

Be a house – elf must be really bad. I mean, I've never liked the way wizards treated them, but now, seeing by their point of view (see, Mom and Petunia are saying that the **shiny** stove that I'm cleaning is dirty. They have a problem) seems pretty worse than I thought.

I mean, my boyfriend's family has one (oh gosh, I've got to get used to this) and she's well – cared, and the elves at Hogwarts are really kind and cared too…

But I could create a movement for the rights of house – elves and…

"Done, dear. You can go now."

"Thanks, mum."

I threw the fabric I was using to clean the stove and ran to the bathroom (note: when I was leaving, Petunia picked up the fabric and started to clean the same stove, AGAIN.)

My clothes are disgusting, I need some new ones. And this sounded really like Narcissa Black. I need to stop with this, or my hair will start to get blond naturally, like Dorcas would say.

"Hi!" I yelled, throwing my arms around James' neck. He grew a little in this winter. Which are extremely good news for me, and my insignificant height.

"My mum is planning Sirius' a birthday party. She must be out of her mind."

"I thought Sirius didn't like birthday parties."

Well, let's just say that he wasn't in a good mood when we tried to make him a birthday surprise last year. I think he doesn't like to get older.

"And he doesn't. But my mum gave the idea, so he can't bark. "

I never understand the hole ''barking'' thing. Once, James said that if Peter started to chirk, he was going to kick his ass. And Sirius ''barked'' more times than normal. Forget and ignore, Lily. Forget, and, ignore. Always.

"JAMES, JAMES! COME HERE QUICK, YOU GAZELLE!"

Seriously. Sirius surprises me. Every day. When you think he has already done everything annoying and funny, he comes and does something more shocking.

We went to the back yard, where Sirius jumped around like a lamb and smiled.

"Sirius… What the…"

"Look! Look!" he yelled, pointing to the hedge.

I've never minded to look at the mansion – house's neighbors, because the house itself was so amusing that everything seemed little beside it. But apparently Sirius did.

The house was full of people carrying boxes. New people, sure. I was asking myself who was James' new neighbor, when a pink little car stopped by.

"What is this car?"

Its door opened, and a woman got out. She was really tall and blond (FAKE! Her eyebrows were brown, yep!), and obviously thought that you must not wear so much clothing.

"Merlin! Where **is** she from?" Sirius asked. I stared at him, not knowing if I should laugh or cry. He was pathetically in his knees, peeking by the crack of the hedge.

"For god's sake, Sirius! She's not even a real blond! She painted her hair and… the dog?"

Behind her came a real small poodle, pink. I'm suing her now. And after that I'm going to canonize Narcissa Black as a symbol of purity and chastity and simplicity.

"She's hot."

Good conclusion, Sirius. Want a balloon?

"Yeeah…"

I cleaned my throat. I think they forgot me.

"OI!"

"Oh, Lily…"

I rolled my eyes.

"I found her ordinary."

But only James was listening. Sirius started to comb his hair.

"Where are you going?"

"Introduce myself."

"Good luck." I said, crossing my arms.

James laughed, and said:

"Try to flirt with the poodle, he might like you."

"Idiot, you'll see."

But was he was going to see I didn't found out, because Mrs. Potter got out of the mansion – house and started to talk with us:

"Oh, Lily! Dear, good you got here. James told you about the party? Oh, of course he did! Come on, we got to hurry, I am soo excited!"

Sirius turned red.

"Really… You don't need to…"

"Of course I need to, Sirius! You're almost our son, and this is your seventeenth! Come with me, James, I need some help with the living room…"

Rolling eyes, James went inside with her, and I had to endure Sirius, staring at the woman.

"You know, **I** think she's ordinary."

"**I** think she's hot."

"She's not hot, she's just almost naked!"

"Doesn't matter."

"How old do you think she is?"

"Do you think she'll go to my party if I call her?"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, this is becoming a habit.

When we entered the mansion – house with Mrs. Potter, she began:

"You see the new girl next door? I found she was moving just yesterday!"

"Do you know something about her?" Sirius asked, blinking stupidly, witch remained me of Petunia's door. It disgusted me.

"The only thing I know is that her name is Joan. **Just** this, Sirius."

"Do you think she would come to the party?" he asked. I gave a devilish smile when Mrs. Potter rose her eyebrows and said:

"No. Serious, dear, I think she's too old for you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever heard that love has no age?"

James gazed at him, sarcastic.

"Have **you** ever heard about pedophilia, Sirius?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Joan**

Oh, sun. It almost made me sing. But, as I'm not five anymore, I just smiles. Ha, and went to see my boyfriend.

Christmas's coming and I may even celebrate it at James' house. Wonderful! I was walking on the street, smiling (thought my father always say that young ladies have to stay moody on the streets.). When I saw something that made all the joy in my brain melt.

James' stupid neighbor was at the mansion – house front yard, sunk in James and Sirius' love. Hey! He has a girlfriend, hello!

"Hi." I said coldly, hoping that she would realize and stop to show off to my poor boyfriend.

When they saw me, James went purple, and Sirius interrupted the joke he was telling.

"Hi." I repeated.

"Oh, boys! I gotta go, Julie is about to get here!"

That's right, darling. Keep moving. Moooving!

"Lily! My love!"

"You freeze, Mister Potter."

The guys looked at each other. I don't like this.

"She's Joan. The neighbor."

"The hottie." Sirius completed.

"Sirius, shut up."

But James didn't want to argue, so he picked up my hand and we walked inside. Suddenly, Mrs. Potter gave me a bag of wizard balloons (they don't explode, and keep changing the colors!) for me to fill. Good excuse to keep my mouth shut and my brain working. I'm going to fill these balloons. I thought. And after that, I'm going to kill James. Good plan. Simple, easy to remember.

"Lily…" He started, when Sirius and Mrs. Potter left to buy some things at the Diagonal Alley.

"What you want?"

"See, Joan's out neighbor… She's not tryin' to approach with second thoughts…"

I stopped to blow inside the balloon and stared at him.

"I'm giving you one last chance."

He smiled and started to walk to me.

"So, _love_… We're alone. Sirius and mum aren't coming so soon…"

Of course I knew where he wanted to go. Actually, I did want us to get _there_. But there was a tiny problem. The Potter's house windows are really big. And my will of getting _there _wasn't bigger that the shame I would feel if Mrs. Potter saw us getting _there_.

"James… The window."

"What's up with the window?" He said, and kissed me.

I started to feel my body hotter than normal. Witch was good, because it was cold and I wasn't wearing a big coat and… FREEZE! No way. If Mrs. Potter sees up getting _there_? Not a good idea.

"James… I. Can't."

"Why?"

"Look at the size of the window. If your mother arrives and sees us and…"

"Ok. I know."

I did really like him saying this. But the way he said it wasn't good. Serious, it says anywhere that we gotta do whatever he wants every time? His mom giving him the infinity and beyond to him isn't good enough? Do I have to do this too?

I was going to give him a straight answer when we heard a funny giggling sound across the hedge, and he got up to see what it was (as if I didn't know who was the only person in the world who laughed just like if she had a rubber duck inside her throat)

I, stupidly, followed him. At Joan's front yard (really, is Joan even a human name?) I saw her talking to a girl, with brown hair, who wore square glasses. So her real hair is brown! I knew it!

"Who is this? Maybe her daughter…"

"No." said James. "She's her niece."

If I had something really heavy in my hand at that moment, I would've thrown in his head. But I had nothing, so I just turned and went to fill the balloons.

When Sirius and Mrs. Potter arriver, they must've been surprised with the way things were at the mansion – house, with me and James staring at each other coldly.

"Mrs. Potter. I. Have, Too. Go." I said, with no air of filling the balloons.

"But you won't stay for lunch, dear? James would love it!" She said, surprised.

I gazed at James, sarcastic.

"I think not."

Before I go, and had to see how my face was (I can't walk around strangely anymore. It already bad enough that my neighbors think I'm some kind of alien who doesn't care for cold). Red and my cheeks were purple. Great, Lily. You're doing just fine.

I tried to look like a human. When I was with my hands on the door, I heard James behind me:

"I love you."

I turned around, looking forward to throw the vase of whatever dynasty that his mum had at the hall, but he was looking at me with that stupid face "mommy, I love you. Can I have some cookies?" of his. So I just smiled sadly and walked away.

My house isn't far from the mansion – house, but I had enough time to curse the neighbor's hole family, completely distracted.

But, of course, my karma doesn't like me anytime, so I felt my arms and head hit something human (REALLY, LILY. SOMETHING HUMAN WAS YOUR TROPHEY. I WANT A DOLL FOR THIS.)

"Ouch!" I said, hearing whoever it was saying almost the same thing.

I took a deep breath and raised my head to see who it was.

…

…

Oh, for the roses of Merlin's bed, is this and angel? Or a god? Hello, darling. My name is Lily, I'm seventeen and this ring means anything. Can you take me with you?

"Hello." I said suffocating all the other Lily's inside me, who wanted to squeeze that hot guy.

"Lily?" he asked, a little laughing, a little surprised.

You know my name? So I AM the chosen one?

"Hun?"

"Lily Evans, the short match head?"

WHAT? SHORT MACH HEAD? This was my kindergarten nickname. No one must heart it, hottie! I stopped and stared at him (I mean, above the neck) and recognized his face.

"Derek, the glue eater?"

He went red, and seemed that was going to hit me. Well, who wants to be remembered as the boy who stole glue for the teacher to _eat_? That's funny.

"Well, you grew! You're… hum... Pretty."

You too, **friend**.

"Wanna come in?"

Someone shoot me. Now, if possible.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A new friend**

"Yeah, she was soo ugly!" I laughed when Derek remembered of Sue, one of our kindergarten classmates. Comparing to her, being short and mach headed wasn't that bad.

"And that day she glued a gum in it? Ouw, I remember Johnny Napalm laughed until he vomited!"

Laugh may have some kind of medical use for me. Derek was at my house less than an hour, and we couldn't stop laughing. See, James Potter? Ii don't need you to have fun. Muahuahua. Hah.

And let's just say that lay on my bed, talking, laughing and sharing the headphones with Derek was a welcome therapy. Yeah, I know. Be jealous.

The rest of the afternoon we spent talking about kindergarten... My mum brought some cookies… Perfect.

"Dear, sorry for the interruption, but Emmeline is downstairs."

Derek stared at me confused.

"Tell her to come in! Derek, I'll introduce you one of my best friends, Emme"

May sound quite stupid but I really don't like calling my friends nicknames that end with ''y''. Blame things like "Cissy" for this. Have I mentioned how I hate Narcissa Black?

I do hate her.

"LILY, FRIEND, I MISSED YOU! WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING AND…"

But Emme stopped dead when she saw _who_ was with me.

"Come here, Lily. Now." She said, pointing to the corridor. I told Derek to hold on a second and followed her.

"I thought you had a boyfriend! Who's the Greek god standing on your bedroom?"

"He attended kindergarten with me. I was cursing someone when I hit him." I laughed

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll introduce you."

We entered the room, and I suddenly realized I had formed a couple. This is wonderful.

"Derek, this is Emmeline. Emmeline, this is Derek."

"Sooo, you met in kindergarten?" Emme asked, blinking slowly. Derek stared at her eyes like he never seen blue ones.

"Not exactly, Hun Lily? We studied together, but we didn't really talked, which is a shame, because Lily's really cool. And you two?"

Oops, he doesn't know about Hogwarts, friend.

"Oh, actually we attend the same boarding school." I answered quickly, gazing to Emme.

"EW! Boarding school? So you stay out the whole year then…"

Emmeline turned red when she answered he could see us the whole summer. (Which means: "we can date in the summer, darling.")

"But it's not that bad like everyone says. The boarding school, I mean." Emme said.

"But only girls attend this school?" he asked. Then, smiling TO EMME, he completed: "Because separating pretty girls from the others should be a sin."

"Someone wants some tea?"

Both of them stared at me as I interrupted something really important. Hey!

"No, Lily."

"Well… Then, I'll get some tea. Leave you two alone."

That was the best think I've done. When I arrived at the kitchen, my mum was holding a blue envelope in her hands.

"Dear, the invitation arrived. Is from your friend… The star…. Serious… Cyrus…"

"Sirius, mum."

She never gets Sirius' name. The only thing she remembers is that his name comes from a star. So, he became ''the star''. Cool, hun?

I picked up the envelope and opened (I wasn't planning to go upstairs yet.)

_Lily,_

_You're invited to Sirius seventeenth birthday!_

And above it, the mansion – house's address the date and all this stuff.

"You're going?"

"What?" and I raised my head to see my mum.

"To the party. You're going?"

"Yeah. Sirius's my friend."

Besides, it's a good excuse to spy on James. I climbed the stairs slowly, and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Party**

"Excuse me…" I said, closing my eyes and entering the room carrying the tray. I can run away with the circus after that, sure.

I must have whispered this, because Derek and Emmeline wouldn't stop kissing only for my presence. They're both so cute! Blond hair, blue eyes… A baby of them would be so beautiful. Ok, stop.

I cleaned my throat, hoping they would stop exchanging love.

"Lily!'

Derek went red when he saw me, but smiled when he picked up a paper, wrote a number on it and gave to Emme. He kissed her.

"My phone me."

"And Lily, thank you for introducing her." He kissed my cheek and went away.

"WHAT'S A PHONE? LILY?"

I laughed.

"He wants you to keep in touch with him. Come here, I'll teach you how to make phone calls."

While Emme viewed the phone, it rang, and she threw it on the floor.

"IT'S ALIVE! OH MY GOD! IT'S ALIVE!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Emmeline! Wait a second." And picked it up. "Hello?"

"Who's screaming?"

"James?"

"Hey."

"You know what a telephone is?"

"Remus toughed me."

"Oh."

"Who's the guy?"

"What?"

"I just came back from your house."

"HUN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I wanted to do you a romantic surprise, but as Ii saw a short blond guy already made one."

"Derek?"

"Oh, that's his name. Sorry."

"Yeah, but what you mean…"

Then I realized.

"James! This is not what you're thinking."

"No"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Oh, sorry then."

And he hung up. ON MY FACE. Stupid.

"What happened?" Emme asked, staring at the phone as it would blow at any moment.

"I think I'll end everything with James."

"Relax, it's just a phase. I understood how it works. It rings, you pick up and say 'hello'"

"No. That's how you answer the phone, Emme."

"THERE'S TWO WAYS OF USING IT? OH NO!"

Here we go again.

I think she finally got the way of using the phone, because the letters she sent me the rest of the week were all romantic and happy, evolving Derek.

In the middle time, I didn't talk with James. Maybe I had the stupid hope that Emmeline might ''accidentally'' say she is dating Derek, not me.

I wasn't fond for parties when the day came (three days to New Year!) but as Sirius were my friend and Mrs. Potter would be really disappointed if I didn't come; I got dresses and went there.

Outside, the mansion – house looked the same as always, but inside it seemed that Mrs. Potter decoration work did very well. The balloons I filled were on the roof, shinning in many colors.

Food was deepest in the house, as I noticed later. I saw Emmeline and Derek (HOW CAN SHE BRING A MUGGLE TO THIS PARTY?), Dorcas was, as always, trying to make Remus dance (really, this guy hates dancing!). I walked forward, I said hello to Fabian Prewett and his brother, Gideon, who were talking about quidditch league with Amus Diggory (as if they knew about anything else). And later I found Sirius and Marlene, laughing hysterically (frankly, they're both stupid. In the sixth year, they became best friends, now that Sirius realized that women aren't only worth for the other side of bed.)

"Hi!"

"Hey! Lily, I'm trying to convince Sirius here that birthday parties are only symbolic!"

He rolled his eyes.

"And I should celebrate that I'm getting old and ancient?"

And then they started laughing again. I think someone here is exceeding the dose of firewhisky.

"Where's James?"

Marlene seemed confused.

"I dunno. I saw him in the back yard, playing with his cousin…"

Cousin?

I went there, where apparently the Potters were. Mrs. Potter chatted happily with a pretty woman, with black hair and blue eyes. Marlene's mother, by the way.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter."

"Hi, dear! I believe you already know Lorraine, don't you?"

I smiled to Mrs. Mckinnon, as a couple walked in our direction. He was really tall and had light green eyes, as me, and his wife, as tall as him, had a happy expression.

"So she's the one James' been talking about?"

Mrs. Potter smiled, and explained:

"They're James' uncle and aunt, Lily. Richard and Michel Potter" And whispered in my ear: "Richard and Allan are brothers."

"Oh, hi!"

"She's really beautiful! James really got this one right, Marta! I hope one day Justin can date a woman as beautiful as she is."

I forced a smile and went to greet Mr. Potter and Mr. Mckinnon, and I saw James. He was playing with a little boy, who wouldn't stop throwing a plastic quaffle in his head.

"Hello…"

James turned suddenly to my, and the quaffle hit his face again.

"Hi, Lily."

The boy stopped playing and stared at me.

"Who is she, cousin?"

"She's my girlfriend, Justin. And stop calling me 'cousin', damn."

The boy ignored the last phrase and went to me.

"I'm Justin Potter. Nice to meet you."

I gave the boy my best smile.

"Hello, Justin! My name is Lily. Nice to meet you too."

"Like the flower?"

Oh, gosh. I hated when people reminded the meaning of my name. It sounded a little too much pink for me.

"Yeah… Just like the flower."

"Cool! Wait a minute. I need to go to the bathroom, and my mum is keeping my glasses."

I smiled again, as he picked up the quaffle and walked to him mother.

"Idiot." James said

"You are. Derek is with Emme."

But before he could say anything, a stupid voice called:

"JIIIMY!"

I looked back, and Joan came in our direction. Before I vomited on them, I walked inside the house again. I was so frustrated and pissed off that I hit someone (just for a change.)

"Ah. Remus! Sorry!"

He laughed.

"Thank god she didn't bring the poodle."

I expected to see him bored, but I saw a strange light in his eyes.

"What's that face?"

"None. I just think Marlene wouldn't like competition."

"What you're talking about?"

"Come here."

We climbed the stairs, and Remus told me to stay quiet. When we reached the corridor, I saw a scene that will never come out of my head. Sirius and Marlene, **apparently** drunk, kissing.

"Hilarious, don't you think?"

"Hilarious? You think they'll remember this tomorrow?"

Rem laughed.

"I dunno, but I will never let Sirius forget this."

I laughed loudly. Remus makes me happier than my boyfriend.

The party itself was cool. I mean, spend time with friends is always cool. Fabian and Gideon tell jokes very well, and even Dorcas alien stories seemed amusing. When the party was almost over, Justin came to talk with me, the square glassed in his face and the plastic quaffle in his hands.

"Flower?"

Flower? Oh, it's me.

"Hello, Justin!"

"You are James girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I think he's got another girlfriend…" he said, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Come here, flower."

He guided me to the Potters back yard. It's really strange how short he is, when you see his father height, and mine. And was sad thinking he would get taller than me later. Oh gosh.

When I actually got there, I saw what Justin meant.

James and Joan, snogging like two animals. Of course I was pissed off. Not just because he was cheating on me, or because he was cheating on me with that… Neighbor of his. Not because he was cheating on me while I was in his house. Because of all of this, and for the fact the Justin saw. And he, a nine year – old, was the only one who had the heart to tell me that "Cousin James had another girlfriend"

I don't need to say that I cried. And I threw the ring on them. And he didn't notice. Or, if he did, he said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kid Relief**

"Flower, why are you crying?" Justin asked ignoring the disgusting noises Joan and James were doing.

"Nothing, dear."

Justin's so cute. Much more intelligent and educated and gentle than his cousin, by the way. He picked my hand and guided me until the mansion – house, as I cried. But I wasn't crying of sadness. I was crying of hate. I was stupid of falling into James' trap. That good for nothing.

When we arrived at the mansion – house's living room, they were still discussing about Dorcas' aliens, and stopped when they saw me.

"Lily?" Sirius asked, helping Justin to hold me.

"She started to cry when I showed James' other girlfriend…"

Marlene got up suddenly, looking a bit more sober.

"Wat do ya mean of other girlfriend? Hell, when I get him I'ma get his head and do like... Ah… maybe when I get better." And ran to the bathroom to vomit. Justin stared at us, looking more and more confused.

"What's happening? I did something wrong? Flower…"

I stopped crying and looked at him. The hate I was feeling increased when I realized that James was nothing but a monster, which hurt two people who loved him. He not only cheated on me, but didn't give a damn if his little cousin was going to watch.

"Come here, Justin" I said, putting him on my lap. "You did nothing wrong. You're and angel. Your cousin did wrong stuff, not you."

He smiled and jumped of my lap, giving me the plastic quaffle.

"Here, play a little."

Dorcas and Emmeline yelled.

"HE'S SOOO CUTE! OH GOSH!"

And covered him with hugs and kisses. Poor thing. Sirius and Remus went to see what James was exactly doing, as I stared at the quaffle.

I heard some shouts, but I was so concentrated with the quaffle that I didn't notice. Justin hid his face on me, and I realized what was happening. The room was empty, except for us, and Emmeline and Dorcas, who stared at each other half worried and embarrassed. At the front years, I heard Mrs. Potter shouting that Joan wasn't welcome anymore.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sirius and Remus literally threw James on the floor.

"Stupid! I got drunk a thousand times and never did any of this shit! You get just a little high and do this crap, James?" Sirius screamed, really mad. "Look at what you've done with Lily! Did you see? HUN? I'M TALKING WITH YOU, IDIOT!"

James was still a little dizzy yet, but Remus (who, for my surprise, was as furious as Sirius) grabbed him by the shoulders and pointed the wand to him:

"Aguamenti!"

He almost drowned when the water hit him. More awake, he stared at Sirius.

"What?"

"LILY! LOOK AT HER."

He gazed at me and was going to say something, but the door opened again, and his parents entered. I've never seen Mrs. Potter that way. And Mr. Potter turned from "my boyfriend's hot father" to "my ex – boyfriend's hot and angry father''. While she stared at him, her face turning increasly red, he walked in my direction, giving orders to the house – elf to clean some guest rooms, so we could sleep there.

When I saw, James was sitting on the couch, Mrs. Potter gazing at him, purple. Sirius and Remus were behind me, side by side. Quite without knowing, I let they guide me to my room, and I saw Marlene, Dorcas and Emme there. Justin was walking to us with his light blue pajamas and a shaggy dragon in his hands.

I sat on the bed, and Sirius started:

"We went there, Lily."

I looked at him.

"So…"

"So James was looking like… Well, anything but him" Sirius said, angry "But before we could apart them peacefully, Mrs. Potter saw, and then everything was ruined."

I gazed at Marlene, who knew the Potter for a long time.

"Lil, James' parents have a really severe notion of right and wrong. I think when they saw James not only drunk, but with the neighbor, they felt at least ashamed. Besides, they know that this wasn't fair with you. So they got pissed off."

"But I saw you yelling at him."

Remus cleaned his throat.

"Well… Hun… Let's just say that since James' parents were already crazy with this, Sirius and I decided we should say some serious words to James. After all, I'm your best friend."

And he stared at me like "I am, right?" I smiled at him.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't expect less form you. Ok, less violence. But I didn't know this part of you, Sirius."

"You judge me pretty bad. I was mad about two things: one, James knew I wanted Joan. And second, I had many girls, but once at a time. "Cheating is not cool."

As everyone was quiet, Sirius hugged Marlene. Well, maybe they weren't that drunk. I barely saw Justin walking to me. I could see his eyes were as green as mine.

"Why is everyone sad?"

I smiled gently to him.

"No one's sad, dear. We're just tired. Aren't you tired?"

I thought he was going to nod and go to bed, but he passed his arms around my neck and slept. I heard footsteps, and Mr. Potter entered, tired bur smiling.

"Lily, sorry for James. I didn't come here to ask you to forgive him. Marta's handling him now."

For a minute I felt sorry for James. Just one minute.

"Things weren't really good, Mr. Potter"

"But his attitudes aren't justifiable. I'd just talked with your parents. You can stay here this night."

When they left me alone, I stared at the roof. Everything was dizzy.


	6. Chapter 6

**The day before**

"Darling, dad's putting your things on the car!"

I opened my eyes. Seems like it was yesterday that I saw James and that … woman, snogging on the mansion – house's backyard. The New Year's party and the last week of vacation were flashes on my mind. Nothing wonderful and romantic like I imagined, because now I was ignoring James' letters, which he sent every day (my fireplace is thanking them).

Sirius and Marlene are dating. I know, I was surprised too. Remus and I bet on them. As I was splendidly defended by Sirius, and I still got some love in my heart, I bet they will stay together. Remus, that is stupid, bet they won't last a month together. Fifty galleons.

Well, it's better they get married and die together, because I don't have fifty galleons. If I was still dating James, I would have. But as I'm not… But now I must concentrate in one thing: I can't let anyone at Hogwarts to get to know of my little affair with him.

No one.

Whatever. I picked up my bag, Luigi (OOOH, I DIDN'T TELL YOU! I got an owl! He's big and light brown and it's called Luigi, because when I was a kid there was this baker, Luigi, who would give us free candy, and I liked him)

Surprisely, the last letters I received (apart from Marlene's, telling in details her love life) were from Justin. I already knew he knew how to write, of course, but I was surprised when I received this note:

_Flower, are you better? My mum said it's really bad and ugly boyfriends make his girlfriend cry, so I yelled at James. A lot, flower. Kisses, you're really special. My mum thinks you're beautiful. Justin._

I must tell he's the cutest thing in the world. I decided that on the first Hogsmeade trip I'll buy for him the largest sack of candies that Honeydukes has, and send to him by Luigi.

"Can't you just go?" Petunia said, angry. Oh, how lovely it is, being loved by your family and boyfriend.

No.

The way to King's Cross was normal. Even the train was as always, except for Sirius, who spent almost all the way in our compartment hugging/ snogging/ kissing Marlene.

"James told me to tell you he's very and really sorry. The same as always."

"Tell his that if he dares to bother me at Hogwarts, I'll make Luigi use his broom as a toilet."

He laughed, and Marlene seemed to find this really amusing.

See Hogwarts entrance was relieving. At least in there I can run away from James. I mean, Potter. I've got to get used to calling the idiot by the last name.

The first night at Hogwarts was good. It's really fun to ignore a person who deserves to be ignored.

But he first clues that I was being a fool started to show up the next morning, when people started to look at me when I was going to breakfast with Sirius (now he's part of the group?) and Marlene.

"Relax, Lily. It's me." Sirius (as always, my model of modesty and simplicity) said.

"Yep, Sirius. Everyone watching, it **must** be you."

When I was going to gryffindor's table, three girls stopped me.

"It's true what people's saying?"

"Saying?"

"That you dated James Potter on Christmas vacations."

Oh. My. God.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to hell**

Well, I don't need to tell that my return to Hogwarts was nothing but terrible. Now everybody keeps staring at me, and even gets divided with my drama! Half of them think I'm innocent, and the other half thinks James's innocent. Gosh.

"Calm down, Lily. Things will get better." Dorcas said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes… There's the ball."

Every year, since I got in Hogwarts, I saw the students from seventh year preparing themselves for the graduation ball, and this year we were these students! The problem is that people tend to plan things a thousand years before it actually happens. And the other thing was that me and James had to be in the group that was taking care of the party.

The couple problem I'll solve. Maybe I kidnap Fabian or I'll go with Diggory. When the prefect's meeting came, James showed how he can bother me. He complained about everything. About the colors I chose, about the themes I chose. Everything. He almost complained about the fact I was there, but he couldn't.

"So, we've got the following themes: Halloween out of time, suggested by Amy Adams. Egypt, by Kile Sandman, professions, myself, and "the magical world of balloons", Potter.

"Now, let's check the decoration… Costumes… Potter, what the hell you mean with 'magical world of balloons' ?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"It's obvious, Lily. It's all round, with normal clothing, except that those stupid flowers they say that the boys should wear would be replaced by balloons with the person's house colors."

I felt my blood boil, and run to my head.

"Oh, of course, Potter. The concept is so amazing and simple." I said coldly.

He seemed a little intimidated, but looked at me, challenging.

"So, let's vote."

I looked deeply in his eyes, and put the suggestions on five papers (one for each common room, and one for Dumbledore) muttering. When he was leaving the classroom, I called him.

He turned to me, tiding his glasses. I saw all the Christmas holiday reflected on it.

"You wanna fight? Well, let's fight then. You'll see, they'll get my theme and I work on it this three months. And you'll be over."

"Ok, Evans. Now you learnt how to play. So, you wanna fight? Perfect."

And, smiling sarcastically, he walked away.

So, he wants to fight for the theme? He wants to fight for us? I'll show him why warning signs are red. And when I win, I'll put my finger on his face. Ready, set, Fire.


End file.
